Determining the location of a mobile electronic device, such as a smart phone, a tablet computing device or the like, may be helpful for a variety of reasons. For instance, if a user of the device is using a navigation application, the application may reference the current location of the device when determining directions to provide to the user to allow the user to reach a desired location. However, in order to provide directions in an accurate and timely manner, the device may need to determine its location at a very granular level of detail. In another example, a device may need to determine its location to determine recommendations to a user of the device, such as recommendations for local restaurants, shops, and the like. As such, many applications may utilize techniques for precisely determining the location of mobile computing devices.